It is desirable to keep many exposed hard surfaces, such as the surfaces of vehicles, clean and polished for reasons which include at least maintaining the appearance of the surface, minimizing surface tarnishing, reducing paint wear and fading if the surface is painted, and preventing corrosion on the surface. Each of these adverse affects on the hard surfaces of vehicles is at least in part contributed to by materials, which collect on the vehicle during use and storage. It is well known that regular polishing of the vehicle can assist in maintaining the appearance of the vehicle and can even extend its useful life where corrosion damage is concerned. It is therefore desirable to have products available to the market place, which can assist in the polishing of vehicle surfaces.
There is a vast array of polishes commercially available that are intended for use on many surfaces, including vehicles. Many of such polishes may perform a suitable job of imparting a glossy or shiny finish to a surface when used properly. However, it is generally desirable to improve the performance of such polishes, or to provide better polish compositions.